A new future
by humenwrecker
Summary: Based off of the episode how long is forever where Starfire takes a trip back into the future, but it's different this time. With a Cyborg that doesn't rely on the tower for support, a Nightwing who's helping his mentor, a Raven who's locked up in prison for her own good and a Beast Boy or now Menagerie who doesn't like people at all and thinks of himself as a monster.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just going to be a short story maybe about two or three chapters long, that's based on the "How long is forever " episode of how I thought it should've been. Yes this story will focus a lot on Beast Boy and Raven since they changed the most of the Titans. I really wished that they would have made Beast Boy more like the version I have in my story because I wasn't really impressed with his future self or any of the other Titans, but mostly just Beast Boy's and Raven's.

I do not own the Teen Titans.

A new future

Starfire punched Warp on the head as she was clinging on to him trying to get the artifact out of his hands. They were being pulled through a time vortex into the future, just like their last encounter. Starfire already had a game plan of when she arrived in the future she would hurry and visit her teammates as she did last time and fight off Warp so that she could return back to her time.

Warp kneed her in the gut and caused her to lose her grip on the villain. As she was falling through the vortex 15 years later into the future, he also plunged into it and began to calculate on how he was going to get back. Just like last time, Starfire toke his time device and he was now stuck without it.

Pulling out a history book as he fell in a bank of snow, he began to check if all the Titans were still the same as last time, reading through he found out that Cyborg and Robin didn't really change at all like last time, but Raven this time was held in a maximum security prison outside of town and Beast Boy had some interesting things happen to him over the years. "Hmmm, that's strange," Warp said to himself as he flipped through the book, "It says that Beast Boy, now known as Menagerie, is founder of Transformation Corp and is a well known hero still, but there are rare sightings of the Changeling and no one can tell what he looks like now." Warp began to fumble around in his pockets and pulled out a tracker to find his time device. Grunting in annoyance that it was clear on the other side of town he decided to go and retrieve it, but first he had to be ready this time when that girl had her friends back at her side again.

Warp still wondered though what happened to the Changeling or Beast Boy. It said in the book that multiple things happened to him and that he became one of the most wanted heroes in the villain world, but why and how was still a mystery to him as he began his search of his tracker.

Starfire rubbed her head as she got off the concrete of where she crashed after falling out of the portal. Looking around she saw a blanket of snow over the streets of Jump with a few cars covered in it. Instantly taking to the sky, she went over to Titans Tower to confirm that nothing big has changed since the last time she visited the future. Little did she know, a pair of green eyes watched far above the buildings on Transformation Corp Tower, his figure was hidden within the shadows and the moon just caught the glint of his razor sharp white claws as he hovered over the 3 foot high stone wall on top of the building that surrounded a small patio.

The Tip of the Tower was in the middle of it with most of the patio facing toward most of the city. "Whoever that is," said a deep voice that sounded like a growl, "There Cyborg's problem, not mine!" he roared and retreated back into the shadows. The moon caught of what looked like a green monkey's tail and some huge green feathered wings that looked like an angels as the figure retreated further into the shadows.

Starfire made haste to the tower and instead of entering in the front door. She crashed through the window and landed in the living room of the tower. Apparently Cyborg was watching some TV and had a mouth full of noodles in his mouth with some of it hanging out. His eyes grew big as he watched the curious alien girl approach him.

"Cyborg, you appear not part of the tower as the last time I saw you in the future?" Starfire said in a happy voice.

"Starfire…" Cyborg said in disbelief as he swallowed his noodles, "How did you… Where were you… Ah man now I remember when you told me about my future." He said getting up to greet his long lost friend. He really didn't change much at all since his youth and didn't even show any sign of aging, due to the fact that he's mostly robot.

"I told the guys that we were forgetting something when we all split up, but no, no one listens to Cyborg," he said rolling his eyes, "So what can I do for ya?"

"I need to gather all of our teammates so that we may do battle with Warp." Starfire said in a strong voice, while flexing her arm and clenching her hand.

"Oh well you see Starfire," Cyborg said in bit of a stutter, "Nightwing is in Gotham helping his mentor with some problems there, Raven's in the slammer for her own reasons and Beast Boy… well Beast Boy is now just a solitude jerk that doesn't even call. Oh, I'm some big shot business man and I have no time for any of my friends, doesn't even go visit Raven in the slammer may I add."

Starfire gasped putting her unclenched hand to her mouth, "The future…," she said hardly believing it, "Has changed so much now, Raven is in jail, Robin or now Nightwing is off helping his mentor and Beast Boy is a… business man?"

"Oh yeah he is," Cyborg said crossing his arms, "Thinks after all we been through was just some joke," Cyborg snorted, "Changes his name to Menagerie, doesn't show his face anymore and owns the world's biggest company and doesn't even let his own friend work there, his best friend!" Cyborg shouted pounding the table with his fists, breaking it on impact.

Starfire stood there shocked and gasped at what she just heard. Cyborg closed his eyes trying to calm himself down from doing any more harm. "Sorry Star, just got a little worked up," he said opening his eyes and smiling at her, "I'll see what I can do about Nightwing, Raven and Beast Boy, you're on your own on those two."

Nodding Starfire flew out of the hole that she made in the window, while waving her friend good bye and see you soon. Cyborg stood there looking at the alien princess fly away and bowed his head closing his eyes, "Please Starfire, if anyone can get those two back its you, please be safe Star and don't agitate Beast Boy then he already is."

The creature in the shadows watched the alien girl come fast at his direction, "Hmmm," he said scratching his chin with his sharp clawed hands, "The girl comes this way… What does she want and how much did Cyborg spill." He said walking back and forth with his arms behind his back.

Looking once more at the approaching girl he growled, "She seems familiar, like I should know her somehow, but why darn it!" he roared.

Starfire gently landed on the patio as she heard a loud roar and stopped, fear had struck her and now she was looking at a pair of glowing white eyes. She gently approached the figure that was the size of her friend used to be, it was kind of odd, in the future she visited he did grow, but she wasn't completely sure if her friend was standing up or crouching down, all she saw were his eyes.

"Stop right there girl," the creature growled.

Starfire stopped and tried to light a star bolt to show her friend, but every time she did, she heard a flap of wings and then her star bolt went out. She looked confused at the creature she knew as a friend stand before her. "Friend Beast Boy," She asked in a kind voice, "Why do you continue to hide yourself?"

"The name isn't Beast Boy anymore," The figure said rising up, Starfire gasped as she was now looking up at the eye's that towered over her, she guessed that he was at least two feet taller than Cyborg and by the way the moon was casting its light she could tell that he was twice the size of her metal friend, "You shouldn't have come her girl," he said approaching her, causing her to step back in fear, "These eye's will be the last you ever see!"

His form now showed and Starfire gasped as she looked at the intimidating figure before her. He had huge set of angel wings that had to be at least a 20 foot wing span. His entire body was muscular and his hands and feet had sharp razor white claws on them. A long monkey's tail wiped around behind him, he had green fur and wore white skin tight shorts and his face was not the loving face she was used to. His ears were even more pointed, he didn't have his little fang poking out of his mouth anymore and his face didn't look like a humans. She heard of these creatures before from Earth movies and books, the one word that came to her mind was "Gargoyle". She said out loud to herself.

"It's Menagerie!" he roared as he approached her with his claws showing more, "Unlike Gargoyle's, which is actually my default form now, I still have the power to change, but no longer into regular animals, no, now I turn into Mythical creatures, creatures of power!" he roared again approaching her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Teen Titans

Starfire saw the creature that was her old friend, lift up his right hand as he was going to strike her. His claws shined in the moon light and would have looked perfect, if they were not going to be in Starfire's hide in a few seconds.

Trying one thing that she thought would return her friend back to normal, she rushed at him, dodging a swipe to her head and wrapping her arms around Menagerie, catching him off guard by how strong her grip was. He was about to throw her off, but stopped as he felt something wet on his lower chest. Looking down at her, he saw that she was burying her face into his chest and crying.

Menagerie had no idea what to do. This was something he was not used to at all. If anyone would have saw him, they would have ran and screamed that they saw a monster and that is what he thinks of himself, a monster. But seeing someone who didn't run in fear confused him, and he wondered why they were being so stubborn not to move. When she called him Beast Boy that triggered alarms in him that she was most likely an enemy, but enemies don't hug their opponents. None that he knew of did by the way. Eventually he closed his eye and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and in an instant he knew who she was.

"Starfire," he said opening his eyes a little to show tears forming in them, "I am so sorry for not recognizing you, please forgive me." He patted her back to show her affection.

Starfire brought her face back and looked up at the friend she knew for a long time and had tears roll down her face as she tried to speak to him, "Beast Boy… Menagerie," she said still holding him tightly as she pressed the right side of her face on his chest with her eyes closed, "What happened to you, why did you want to attack me, why are you like this." she said looking back up at him.

Menagerie sighed and released Starfire as she did the same thing, looking down at her a faint smile showed on his face as he reached out his right hand to touch her face. Wiping away a tear with his pointer finger, the tear went away on his big long claw as he brought it down to lift her chin. "There are many things that I do now Starfire that I'm not proud of. First is almost attacking you, second assuming everyone thinks of me as a monster."

Starfire gasped and instantly grabbed his large hand with hers. "Beast Boy I don't want to hear you say that ever again." she said in a sad serious voice, "You are not a monster. You are the best friend anyone could ever have on the world, in the whole Universe. Don't you ever call yourself that."

Menagerie looked down on the alien girl and smiled. "Starfire, you always know what to say to make me happy don't you?" he kneeled down to her eye level, "How could I have been so blessed with a friend like you?"

"How could I have been blessed with a friend like you?" Starfire said touching his left cheek with her hand, her hand was dwarfed by the size of his face, but she didn't care at all, "You have always been a good friend and for you to call yourself a monster is unacceptable." She said giggling with happiness.

Menagerie smiled, "Your giggle reminds me of the old days and of Raven." He said in a sad voice as his smile faded, "She would always giggle when I toke her somewhere on a date and I do something completely humiliating to myself."

Starfire gasped as an abundance of joy was lit up in her, "You and Raven did the dating, that is most wonderful, tell me are you two still in a relationship?" she questioned holding his face in her hands.

"I am sorry to tell you Starefire," Menagerie said with a sad voice, "The answer is no, her demonic powers eventually consumed her and she is now being held in a maximum security prison outside of town. I haven't visitor her since." He said looking down.

Starfire instantly remembered of what Cyborg had said about Starfire being held in prison and now she knew the reason why, "You and Raven never had a chance to fully explore your relationship and have bumgorfs of your own, tell me why you don't visit her?"

"I'm not afraid of what she become, I'm afraid that she'll see what I have become. She always said in the first few weeks while she was at prison, that I was the reason she had the will to keep going, to try and fight against the evil that dwells in her, but when I started to take a path of solitude, my form changed and eventually I was only able to turn into Mythical creatures." Menagerie said.

Starfire tried to understand his logic, but could not understand it. Soon though after some talking and catching up, Starfire was joined by Menagerie to accompany her to the maximum security prison, as they flew Starfire looked over at Menagerie as his wings green color seem to dance in the moonlight. She thought of how he thought he was a monster or why anybody else would think of that. As he flew, to her he looked like an angel that went through a rough time, but still looked beautiful to look at.

As they approached the security prison, the first thought that went through Starfire's mind was that this was no ordinary prison. Stationed at the front gate of the box shape building, were two eight foot tall robots that looked like werewolfs, in the towers robots that looked like Pterodactyls were in the tower's box looking out over the prison. Wolf bots were in the courtyard scanning and patrolling the area.

"Friend Menagerie what are these things?" she said as they landed in the courtyard, being now escorted by a Wolf bot.

"These are Beast Bots Starefire," Menagerie said as they passed two more werewolf bots at the front door, "They are powerful machines that look after the most dangerous villains, I was the one that design them and this is one of the many reasons why my company is the most powerful in the world."

They were led to an elevator at middle of the building, that toke them down deep below the Earth's surface. "This prison though only has one prisoner and you already know who." He said as they walked down a long hallway to a steel door at the end. The Wolf sat there beside it and looked at the two. Starfire looked back at Menagerie and then at the wolf.

"Password please." The wolf said in a female's voice.

"GarRavenLogan." Menagerie replied.

"Password accepted," the wolf said and then the steel door opened to show another hallway.

The wolf bounded off down the hall with the two following it. Reaching a door similar to the first one, just that this one had a laser grid on it the wolf sat.

"Password please." The wolf said again

"MaryAlexLogan." Menagerie said.

"Password accepted." The wolf said as the laser grid was turned off and the door opened to show another hallway. As they followed the wolf down the hallway, the hall grew wider and ten werewolf bots on each side were lined up to a thick steel door with all sorts of different locks on it. Security camera's where now visible just like the other two halls had and two laser guns on the ceiling faced towards the door.

The wolf sat by the door and repeated what it just said the last two doors ago. "Password please," it said.

"Loganfamily," Menagerie said, he turned towards Starfire and looked at her, "Starfire, you must go in there alone and try to reason with her, for I do not think I can."

Nodding her head, even though she didn't agree with it the door opened and all the heads of the werewolf bots turned towards it. The wolf now sat in front of Menagerie opening a small compartment behind its head to display a little screen inside the room Starfire was entering. The wolf growled and the two lasers had red glowing balls at their ends.

Starfire rushed in there and as soon she was in there the door behind her shut. The room was round and dimly lit. In the middle was a woman that wore a dark blue cloak with her hands and legs shackled. The shackles caused her to be spread eagle and a big collar was around her neck. Starfire looked at the woman and assumed this was Raven. Raven still had the same outfit and everything it was just that her hair had grown longer and was draping out of her hood as her head was bent down and she looked more womanly.

"Raven," Starfire spoke in a small voice, "Is that you?"

"**WHO DARES ENTER THE DAUGHTER OF TRIGON'S DOMAIN!**" she yelled bringing her head up showing four red eyes and sharp teeth. Starfire stepped back in fear, not because of her appearance but by her voice, it was much, much deeper and sound demonic also, almost like a deep manly voice. Raven looked at Starfire hissing and licking her lips with her fork tongue. She smiled an evil smile and her two top red eyes became slits, "**Well, Well if it isn't my** **best friend Starfire, how have you been Stary**." She said in a deep menacing voice, she then began to laugh, a deep frightening laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Starfire, (being the oblivious girl she is) flew right at Raven and hugged her tightly with a big smile on her face. "Oh friend it is good to see you again." Starfire said releasing the women, who appeared to have a bigger smile on her face.

**"And it is good to see you to Starfire,"** Raven said in a hiss, **"It's been far too long since the last time I've seen you."** She smirked once she saw the alien girl's expression lighten up.

Starfire then began to look around the room and inspect it. The room itself was fairly large, but it had a cold feeling to it as well. "Raven," Starfire said once again looking at her friend with the upmost seriousness, "I have been told that you have lost control over your powers and that you came here willing to bind them, but I need your help to defeat the evil Warp and fix our timeline."

**"What makes you think that I'll help you and what makes you think I came here willingly?"** Raven said in a growl.

Starfire looked confused and then looked back at the door wondering what Menagerie was doing right now. She returned her gaze back to Raven and a questioned popped in her head. "You did not come here willing?" she asked. For a reply Raven snarled and tried to fight against her chains.

**"Those fools!" **she yelled showing her rows of sharp teeth, **"They bond me Starfire and then threw me in here to rot. They were afraid of my power and betrayed me. Humans always can't be trusted Starfire, none of them!"**

Starfire looked down at her feet and quietly whispered something that Raven could not here. **"What was that, speak up louder dear."** Raven said cocking one of her eyes.

"Does that mean Beast Boy can't be trusted?" Starfire said looking back up at her friend.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said with her normal voice, her eyes fell and her mouth frowned. Starfire could barely make out the faintest of tears in Raven's eyes, soon though they were replaced with anger and rage, **"It does not matter, I still hate those who locked me up here and tonight is the night that I will escape and take my vengeance!" **Raven yanked hard against her left arm chain and with a crack of black energy it was broken.

Menagerie's eyes widen at the sudden burst of energy she was giving off. "Her powers were returning this whole entire time! Computer let me in there immediately, now!" Menagerie roared as he saw the rest of the chains along with the collar around Raven's neck break with dark energy.

The door screeched and opened the werewolf bots got into their battle stances in the hall and the wolf bot stood there awaiting orders. As Raven grew in size and her cloak fluttered to show dark tentacles coming out of it, Starfire screamed and was going to shield herself from the attack that was to come, but a roar broke through the air and now in between Starfire and Raven was the Menagerie. His wings spread to shield Starfire and his fists were clenched.

Raven looked at the creature with confusion trying to figure what it was. **"You're not a beast bot." **She said moving side to side to get a look at him. As she was doing this Menagerie moved with her, shielding Starfire with his enormous wing span to hide her, looking behind his left shoulder Menagerie whispered, "Starfire get out of here and go find Nightwing and Cyborg. I saw Nightwing earlier today and knowing the two of them, they are already on Warp's trail." He said sending a glare towards Raven while growling, "I'll hold Raven off while you go find them, beat Warp and correct the future. Do you understand me!?" Menagerie slashed his right hand at one of Raven's tentacles as it got closer.

Starfire nodded and ran out the door to hurry and fix this future. Once she was out Menagerie's claws grew as he growled at his lover. Raven now knowing what this creature was began her attack by sending her tentacles at Menagerie. Menagerie toke flight and began to transform into a dragon like creature, it was just that this creature was no dragon. The creature's name was a Jabberwock and it was far more powerful than a dragon.

Raven roared along with Menagerie as the two clashed with another. Their battle was so ferocious that the beast bots retreaded back up to the surface while Raven and Menagerie tunneled their way up by their battle.

Starfire flew towards the city, but looked back when she heard an explosion. She saw a green giant winged lizard flying in the air above a crumbling prison with an enraged Raven. Menagerie shot beams of fire out of his eyes that Raven protected herself from with a dark energy force field. Menagerie changed into a green griffin and began to swoop down at Raven, racking his claws against her shield with every swipe. Starfire kept on flying and thought about how this future will be fix, and how will her friends really turn out when everything is done.

Raven crossed her arms trying to focus on her shield as Menagerie attack her in his Griffin form. Claws scrapped across her shield and cracks were beginning to form. Raven toke evasive action as her shield broke and missing a claw swipe to her right arm. Falling to Earth she hovered over a few feet of it as Menagerie came swooping down and landing a few yards away from her. Snarling, he changed again and this time into a Minotaur.

Raven sent black energy at the beast as it came running towards her with his head down and his horns at the ready. Black energy clashed with the beast, but it kept coming towards her. Taking to the skies again she was barely hit by the rampaging Changeling.

**"You are strong," **she said, **"But I am stronger."**

"Wanna bet on that," Menagerie said while changing back into his default form, "Let's see who is stronger."

**"You remind me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it."** Raven said as her hands glowed with dark energy as she floated back to the ground a few feet from Menagerie.

"You can't remember me because you are consumed by your demonic self Raven!" Menagerie said as he shield himself with his wings as Raven began to pound her black fists into them, "You have to remember and stop this nonsense."

Raven sucker punched him in the middle of his wings causing him to be pushed back. Unfolding his wings, he caught Raven's right leg as she was going to kick him and brought her down to the ground with a loud thump and dust going up. "I'm not your enemy Raven," Menagerie said releasing her as she struggled to get up, "You need to stop this and you should already know who I am."

Raven growled and clenched her teeth. She shot him a glare and threw her right fist covered in dark energy, at Menagerie. Menagerie dodged the attack and toke to the air. Flying away from her, he tried to lure her somewhere else so that when things got intense there'll be no one nearby.

Landing near the ocean on a beach he looked back and saw Raven flying right towards him. Before he could react, she slammed right into him causing a great sand cloud to go up from the impact. Menagerie went sailing through the air and skidding across the water as Raven shot out of the cloud of sand and pursue her target.

Menagerie finally stopped and splashed into the water. Raven flew and floated over where he was and began to scan the area for any sign of him. She was surprised when the erupted in front of her and showed a massive green Sea Serpent. The creature had a thin white spikes shot out of his spine with thin skin covering the gaps in between them, the skin started at the tip of the spike then would go down and up making a U shape for the skin in between the spikes. There was something similar to it on his neck, but it stopped when the jaw ended and didn't go all the way down to the tail. The Sea Serpent's tail looked like a fish's. His mouth was full of razor sharp teeth that gleamed in the moon light along with the rest of his scaly hide. The pupils in his stared at Raven as his brows furrowed.

She got into a battle stance with her hands once again glowing black. Menagerie roared, showing that he could have easily swallowed a fairly sized boat as he lunged at her. Raven blasted dark energy at him as he came towards her. Unlike last time, the dark energy surged with power and forced the creature back and splashing into the water. Menagerie grunted and shot back up higher showing more of his enormous body. Roaring again he shot a blast of water at Raven. Raven countered this as she shot a blast of dark energy at him. The two attacks collided and sent up a cloud of steam from it. Raven covered herself in a dark energy field and as suspected Menagerie clamped down on it. Shaking fiercely, he tossed Raven and her black energy field in his mouth as he tried to break it.

Raven casted her arms up and opened her hands, sending tendril's of dark energy out of her force field and into Menagerie's mouth to try and open it. When there was enough room to escape Raven shot out of the mouth and hovered a few feet from Menagerie's head, still in her black force field. Menagerie shook his head feverishly and looked at Raven when he stopped. He began to transform again, but this time he turned into what appeared to be a human. Raven stopped her attack when she saw something odd about the human, first it was floating, second it had a green glow, and third it's body seemed to be made of mist.

**"An elemental," **Raven shrunk back in fear of the new form.

Menagerie put forth his hand and a sudden burst of wind came out of it and hit directly into Raven, shooting the demoness across the sky and plowing into the sand. She tried to get back up, but was quickly pushed back down by a wind. Her hood fell down showing a gray skinned woman with long purple hair and a chakra stone in the middle of her forehead. She looked up to see the Changeling hovering over her.

**"What elemental are you?" **as she even need to ask she was confused though, **"Air, Water, Fire or Earth."**

"I am all of them!" Menagerie roared as the fire spiraled around his body, the Earth shook, the water rumbled and the wind cracked with ferocity. Raven was blown back to the ground and squinted her eye's to look up at him. Her anger grew and with a sudden burst of black energy she shot up towards the sky right by Menagerie.

**"You want power, I'll show you power!"** she yelled as a storm cloud brewed over her. Lighting struck and the Earth shook even more.

The powerful being's clashed with one another. Their powers caused the entire world to shake until the Changeling decided enough was enough. Transforming again, Raven prepared herself for a powerful creature, what she got was something that shocked and terrified her to her very being. A long green serpent like creature, with a white mane, the creature floated in the air and its size was bigger than the Sea Serpent he turned into earlier. The creature had a set of arms and legs and each had five talons on both of them. He had what appeared to be antlers, come out the back of his head, while a white orb was in the middle of his for head. The creature looked like the Chinese's dragon, except this had a long and slender snout ending in a point and its eye's had a calm feeling to them and it didn't have all those colorful or menacing details.

**"It can't be…" **Raven was startled and her storm began to disappear and wished she would have chosen to stay in her prison, **"This entire time I have been fighting with the being stronger then I am and I thought I could defeat them, how could I have been so foolish."**

"Raven," Menagerie said causing her to look up at him. He began to transform back into his default form and flew right besides her, putting his hand on her shoulders, "Do you know who I am?"

**"I am sorry I do not," **she said a little hesitant unsure what he might do with her.

"Raven it's me, Beast Boy, Garfield," he said moving his right hand underneath her chin.

"Garfield," Raven's eyes went back only to two purple ones and her teeth were normal and not sharp, "Garfield is that you?" she asked reaching to touch his face.

"Of course it is, who else would it be?" Menagerie said teasingly as she touched his face. He moved his hands to her hips and held her as she toke his face into her hands, "How many guys do you know that are green and are as handsome as this?" he said wiggling his eyebrow's up and down.

Raven frowned and seemed to pull his face in closer, "Garfield don't try and be funny in a situation like this," she said locking eye's with him, "Why didn't you tell me who you were before?" She glared at him.

"Ah, I just wanted to see if you remembered me," he said smiling.

"And how would I have remembered," Raven questioned, "Yes you are green and yes you can transform, but you look so different."

Menagerie's ear's fell down and he bowed his face closing his eyes, "Like a monster."

Raven's expression went soft as she reached her left hand to his chin and brought his face up so that she could look into his eyes, "There is nothing about you that makes you a monster Garfield," she said in a calming voice, "You are perfect, no matter how you look."

"Thank you Raven," Menagerie said taking her hands into his, "Being with you causes me to be my old self again and what I truly am."

Raven smiled and then looked up at him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Menagerie thought for a moment then his eyes went big, "Of course, Starfire needs our help to defeat Warp!"Menagerie said as he was about to leave, but stayed when Raven had a firm grasp on his hands.

"That is something, but I was thinking something more like this." She said as she brought his head with her hands down to hers and brought her head so that they would meet. Raven pressed her lips to his, catching both off guard and relived. "Now we can go help." Raven said as she pulled away.

Menagerie was love struck sitting there in the air as he followed Raven.

Starfire and Cyborg along with Nightwing were doing horribly with Warp. Apparently, the villain got into some Beast Bots and was using them against the Titans. Warp laughed as a Werewolf bot threw Cyborg into the wall. "This is most amusing, not only will I become rich once I sell this priceless artifact, but I will also have destroyed the Teen Titans." The Beast Bots cornered the Titans as the approached them.

"Sorry Starfire it has to end this way." Cyborg said over his shoulder to her.

"This won't be the end Cyborg," Nightwing ordered, "Do not lose hope something will help us I know it."

As if on cue the Beast Bot's exploded inward and outward by dark energy. They all gasped as Raven descended on them and stood in between the Titans and Warp.

"Cursed witch I otta…" Warp never got to finish his sentence as he was knocked down to the cold ground by some claws as something large flew over him. Getting back up and rubbing his head Warp looked who hit him and gasped as his eyes widen.

Menagerie stood there in front of Raven with his wings spread to protect her as he gave out a mighty roar. "Or what Warp," Menagerie said as he placed his left foot in front of him getting into a battle stance, "You'll surrender and leave here after you get your butt whooped."

Nightwing and Cyborg were surprised to see their friends, mostly though the fact that one of them has changed so much and the other is out of prison. Starfire on the other hand was jumping up with joy upon seeing her friends.

"Friends it is good to see you back together again!" Starfire said as she jumped up with joy.

Raven looked back along with Menagerie as they smiled at her, "Garfield promised me dinner right after this," Raven said looking back at Menagerie, "And probably an engagement." She smiled.

Menagerie smiled wider and then looked back. Warp was getting to his feet and looked furious.

"Well guess what," Warp said clenching his hands, "You'll never get to do that, I still have control over these Beast Bots here." He said gesturing to the Beast Bots around him.

Menagerie smiled and he had a calm look. "How will you do that when you're passed out?"

Warp looked confused, then he felt a shearing pain in his back and electricity began to course though him. He collapsed on the ground and in an instant the control over the Beast Bots was broken. Walking over to Warp, the Changeling toke his time device and got the other half from Starfire. Upon getting it he typed in some words and phrases and in an instant a portal opened before them.

"Time to go," Cyborg said with a smile to Starfire.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you Starfire," Nightwing said as he smiled at her.

"Make sure you fix this future ok." Raven said teasingly with a smile.

"Yeah and try not to leave again," Menagerie walked up to her with smile.

Starfire looked around at her friends and then at Menagerie, but before she could Raven's cloak turned white as she went over to Menagerie and toke his left hand. Her hood was up, but she could see the happiness in her eyes and the smile.

Starfire looked at Menagerie and smiled, she had a question in her head though and thought she better ask it. "Friend," she asked, "When I return will you and Raven be doing the dating or should I initiate for you so that you can have happy lives."

"Don't worry Starfire," Menagerie said waving the matter away, "When you return you will find that me and Raven have already been dating and that were happy with each other."

Starfire smiled brightly and then asked her next question, "Will this future be the same? Will Raven be controlled by her powers and will you seek solitude and will me and Nightwing ever get married?!"

This caused Nightwing to blush uncontrollably, while Menagerie walked towards Starfire releasing his hand with Raven's, he knelt down to her level and put his hands on her shoulders. "Not if you are there to help us with our problems." He said in a soothing voice. "You must go now and could you take Warp by any chance?" Starfire nodded and left with Warp in hand through the portal.

On the other side her friends were waiting for her to return and when she did they greeted her with the most they could.

"Starfire it's good to see you again." Robin said running up to her.

"Ya girl, how was the future this time?" Cyborg said as he came over to her along with Beast Boy and Raven.

"I have learned many new things in the future of what we might become." She said looking over at Beast Boy and Raven.

"And what relationships we have with each other." Beast Boy and Raven both blushed knowing that Starfire had figured out what was going on.

Back in the future a flash of white light happened and all Titan's where on the roof of the Tower. "Agh, what just happened?" Raven said rubbing her head. She still wore her white cloak.

"You're asking me," said a familiar voice all the Titan's turned to see a green man wearing a white suit with a red stripe going down the middle, branching off onto his shoulders and legs, with a well trimmed hair, pointy ears and a muscular body. He opened his eyes to show that he had green ones and his tooth poked out of his bottom jaw, a little bit longer since he was young, "Man my head hurts Rae go find something to calm it down."

"Daddy, Daddy!" They heard two voices come from the stairs, "Alex has been using my brush again!" said a gray skinned girl with purple hair and green eyes.

"Oh chill lax Mary!" said a green skinned boy with green hair and purple eyes with pointy ears said coming up the stairs, "That brush was just trash anyways."

Raven looked towards her Husband now called the Changeling and rolled her eyes, "Well I think we know part of the problem." She said grabbing her son's ear.

The two kids both wore similar suits to what their parents used to wear and were standing idly by each other while one of them, Alex, had his eared pulled my his mom while his dad tried to figure this out.

Just then two streaks of blue and green shot from the sky and over the tower. "Blasted kids!" Nightwing said with Starfire right by her husband, she wore her usual outfit when she was younger, "They always have to race. Nightfire, Moonlight come down here!"

A blast happened within the tower and Cyborg groaned, "Where is Sierra when I need her." He said walking down the stairs, "Sierra, you better tell Tech and Nicole that they better be a mile away when I get down there!"

With Cyborg gone and Nightwing and Starfire pursuing their children, Changeling began to rub his chin and try to remember, when he finally did he snapped his fingers and looked over to see Raven holding Alex's ear while he and his sister Mary fought one another. "Raven I think I remember," he said wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulders and pulled her back from her brother, "I think when Starfire went into the future with Warp again, it caused us to be different and make a different future. Don't you remember her saying something like that? I think that she was here in this future and just fixed everything by returning back to the present."

"Wow honey that actually makes a sense good for you." She said teasingly with a smile."

"Wait, you knew?"

"I figured out after a few seconds."

They laughed and continued to try and keep their children from fighting another. Just another day at Titan's Tower.

**The End.**

Please Review!


End file.
